parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Adventures of Creamocchia - UbiSoftFan94.
This is the story of the Adventures of Creamocchia in the first Rayman/Disney parody. Cast *Cream (from Sonic X) as Pinocchio (I know Cream is female) *Thomas (from TTTE) as Geppetto (Both adults and father figures to Cream and Pinocchio) *Rayman as Jiminy Cricket (Both small) *Ly the Fairy as The Blue Fairy (Both beautiful) *Casey Jr. (from Dumbo) as Figaro (Both clever) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Cleo (Both beautiful) *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as Stromboli the Ringmaster (Both rude) *Flash Dashing (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Barker The Wicked Coachman (Both strong) *Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros) as Monstro The Whale Scenes (Scene 1: Thomas builds Creamocchia) *Thomas: (gives Cream a mouth) See? Ha! That makes a big difference! (Casey and Tillie smile in glee) *Casey Jr: Yeesss! *Tillie: Yeesss! *Rayman: Yeesss! (chuckling) Very good. (looks at Sir Topham Hatt's poster) Very, very, very good?! (gasps in astonishment, and gets annoyed) Well, at least, you can't please anybody. (feels depressed, and looks grumpily back at the poster) (Scene 2: Rayman becomes Creamocchia's guide) *Cream: Right and wrong? But how will I know? *Rayman: (hiding in a closet and undressing his pyjamas into his hobo clothing) How they know?! *Ly the Fairy: Your conscience will tell you. *Cream: What's a conscience? *Rayman: What's a conscience?! I'll tell you! (comes out, in his clothes, hat, umbrella, and gloves, with his pipe in his mouth, feeling cross) A conscience that its voice is still small for the people won't listen to. That's just the trouble with the world. That's why. *Cream: He's my conscience? *Rayman: Who? Me?! *Ly the Fairy: (chuckles) Would you like to be Creamocchia's conscience? *Rayman: Well, I... I, um... Uh-huh? *Ly the Fairy: (giggles) What's your name? *Rayman: Oh, Rayman's the name. You can call me Rayman Jones, if you like. *Ly the Fairy: Very well. Kneel, Mr. Jones. (Rayman obeys) *Rayman: Okay. No tricks, okay? *Ly the Fairy: I dub you Creamocchia's conscience, as you will help overcome the many dangers to be a real girl. (transforms Rayman's old clothes, hat, umbrella, gloves, and pipe into some new clothes, hat, umbrella, gloves, and pipe) *Rayman: Wow! (laughs) That's pretty swell. Gee, thanks. Well? Do I get a badge or something? *Ly the Fairy: Well, we'll see, honey. *Rayman: You mean, maybe I will? *Ly the Fairy: (laughs) I shouldn't ponder. *Rayman: Make it a gold one? *Ly the Fairy: Yes, Rayman. Now remember, Creamocchia, be a good girl, and always let your conscience be your guide. Goodbye! *Rayman: Goodbye, my lady. *Cream: Goodbye! (Scene 3: Creamocchia heads off to School, but goes onto the Theatre) *(Morning has come when Rayman gives himself and Cream two bagpacks and two lunchboxes. Cream is walking across the street toward a train station with a small passenger train, hauled by Primrose No. 27, a P class 0-6-0 tank engine, and another hauled by 80064, in guise as its lost classmate No. 80154, with an Observation coach, and three green coaches) *Rayman: Let's take a bus toward School, I'll make Cream useful, and the puppet will be a real girl! *Cream: Oh, look at that! It's a theatre! (hops on board 80064, which leaves on its way to the Theatre) (Scene 4: Flash Dashing's Plot) *(at the Tavern, when Stowe arrives with six green coaches, Stepney and Fenchurch arrive at the station with the train, that was hauled by 80064, that was put on a siding) *Admiral Razorbeard: It's a good thing that Creamocchia fell into my trap, otherwise she would have escaped. *Flash Dashing: Then how would you like to make some real money? Do you happen to know that some bad kids play tricks on Creamocchia? Well, here's my plot. I'll take them to Pleasure Island. *Admiral Razorbeard: Pleasure Island?! No, that's the law! Suppose they'll--?! *Flash Dashing: Never come back as kids? That's no risk. (Rayman frees Cream from the cage and pulls her out of the train, hauled by Stepney and Fenchurch, and runs away) (Scene 5: Creamocchia heads onto Pleasure Island) *Flash Dashing: Well, you look like you could have a day off, and have a trip. How about coming with me to Pleasure Island? *Cream: Pleasure Island?! Well, I can't go, I'm-- *Flash Dashing: Of course, you will go. Here's a ticket. (Cream grabs it) *Cream: Thanks, but-- *Flash Dashing: Come along, the coach departs at midnight. *Cream: Goodbye, Rayman. *Rayman: Huh? Cream, come back! (Cream is forced to ride on the footplate of Flying Scotsman, which lets out a loud blast from its whistle, and pulls away, when Rayman hops on board) (Scene 6: Rayman helps Creamocchia escape Pleasure Island) *(in the pool hall, Cream is having a game of snooker, and smoking on a corn-cob that she has put in her mouth) *Rayman: Look at yourself, Cream. You don't ever expect to be a real girl, do you?! *Cream: You know, Rayman. A guy only lives once. *Rayman: Fine, go ahead! Stay, and make a fool of yourself! (stumbles out of the pool hall and toward the boating dock. There, he finds Flash Dashing laughing evilly, and loading frightened donkeys into crates. A dragon is put into a crate with three donkeys, a dragonfly, a horse, a hedgehog, and a cheetah, who are going to the circus, while a little baby elephant is locked up with a Pikachu form, a skitty, a deer, a werewolf, and four female donkeys) Kids? Then that means the island is cursed. I knew it! So that's what. (runs back to the rescue to warn Cream) *Voice: Ha! To hear how Big Nose speaks, you'll guess something's gonna happen to us. (screams in terror) AAAAAGHHH! Help! Help! Somebody, help! Mama?! MA-AA-A-MA-AA-A!!!!(Cream gasps and backs away, scared. In the shadow, the figure is forced on all fours, and having turned into a complete donkey, begins to wreck the whole place and bray uncontrolably. Cream runs away in fear and hides under a chair, scared, but when the donkey leaves while braying wildly, Cream suddenly sprouts out brown monkey ears) *Cream: Oh, what's happening? (Scene 7: Creamocchia, Rayman, Thomas, Casey Jr, and Tillie escape and get chased by Bowser Koopa) *Rayman: Well, it's about time! (Bowser Koopa is about to sneeze) *Creamocchia : Hang on! And here we go! (Bowser sneezes) *Rayman: (nearly loses his clothes) Bless you! (Bowser inhales) *Thomas: We're going back, sweetie. *Cream: No, father, we'll make it this, so let's go faster. (Bowser pulls poor Cream, Tillie, Thomas, and Casey back in) *Thomas: It's no use, we're done for! (Bowser sneezes again and spits out the raft with Cream, Tillie, Casey, and Thomas on board it right out of his mouth again) Category:UbiSoftFan94